


Conga Rats

by Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Children, Cute, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Kim is a himbo, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Merry Holidays, Not Beta Read, Rarepair, Roommates, Secret Santa, i hope you like this!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Kim won a swim meet and is coming home to his boyfriend, he wasn't expecting a party!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Nino Lahiffe, Marc Anciel/Luka Couffaine, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Nathaniel Kurtzberg/Lê Chiến Kim
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13
Collections: Secret Santa 2020





	Conga Rats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kopycat_101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopycat_101/gifts).



> Happy Holidays everyone!! My Secret Santa Person was the wonderful Kopy! She has some awesome and well thought out fics that I highly recommend!! Also beware the final notes,,,it's just gonna be some emotional shit.

Kim had no idea what was waiting for him when he got home. He had gotten off his plane a little over a half an hour ago and was making his way to his own apartment that he shared with his friends from school, having they roomed together to save money.

It had been like this for a couple of years now, and every time Kim got home from a swim meet from other places than Paris they chilled together and watched the meet over again on the TV. This was the ritual, and he wasn't expecting anything different, even if he had won this time. As he began to jog his way under the night sky to his home in the distance, he wondered how everyone was doing...

* * *

"Mari! Get your girlfriend to finish blowing up the balloons! Luka, Marc, enough making out in the corner and actually help! Adrien! Nino! Come and hold up the banner so I can pin it up!" Nathaniel cried out through the apartment, watching as everybody scrambled to do what they were told. With a grumble, the 21 year old wrapped his hair into a messy bun to keep it out of his eyes and grabbed a ladder to pin up the banner that the couple was holding up.

In the background he could hear clacking and looked up at the ceiling in annoyance before turning around to face Alix, whom was skating around gathering up their supplies they didn't need anymore so that cleaning was easier.

"Alix, I told you before to stop skating! This apartment is smaller then you think!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know! I live here too," she responded with, smirk evident in her voice. "You just want everything perfect for your husband!"

"Yes, Alix, is that too much to-" he sputtered and placed one hand on his hips and then the other on the ladder as everyone around him began to giggle at how red his face was turning. "-he is NOT my husband....yet."

"Sure, whatever you say Nathaniel," Alix mocked. She continued to skate around, Nath only rolling his eyes. He leaned up to finish tacking on the other side of the "Congratulations" banner when suddenly there was a loud pop behind him, making everything take a turn for the worst.

Nino flinched and it moved the banner, causing Nathaniel to lose his balance. He wouldn't have fallen if only Alix wasn't skating, as she was startled as well and lost her control, banging right into the thing supporting all of Nath's weight. He heard Adrien gasp as he cried out, falling to the ground. It wasn't a very high fall, but it was high enough that it knocked the wind out of him. The redhead stared at the popcorn ceiling above him for the second time that night as everyone gathered to see what happened.

"I am so, so, so, sorry!" Mari apologized, looking down at him. "I guess me and Kagami filled up way too much helium in a balloon and-"

"It exploded." Kagami finished.

"Are you okay, man?" Alix asked, holding out a hand to help him up. Nath greeted it and slowly got up, but once he placed any weight on his left foot however, he winced and nearly fell back over.

"Woah, stay steady there!" Luka called out, grabbing onto the artists arm and wrapping it around his shoulders, Marc copying his boyfriend.

"Dude, are you hurt?" Nino asked, worried out of his mind. Adrien stepped in, crouching down to inspect his friends ankles. He placed his hand gently onto his left foot, noting as the older (only by a year!) flinched. Adrien tsked before standing up, grabbing the hand of Nino.

"Yeah, that's definitely sprained, I've had enough of them to know," he said, watching as Nathaniel's face paled and his look of hope melted into one of shock and fear.

"No, it can't be hurt! If it is, how-how am I going to take Kim-"

"Take me where?" There was a pause as everyone in the room simultaneously turned around (Luka and Marc helping Nathaniel see) and stared at Kim who had just come through the door.

"Oh, this can not get any worse," the comic book author mumbled, staring down at the ground. Kim raised an eyebrow taking everything in. He grinned before his gaze landed on his boyfriend, to which he dropped all of his luggage and raced forward. 

"B-Babe! Are you okay? Why are you crying?!" It was indeed true, as soft tears were rolling down the others lightly freckled cheeks and onto the wood floor below.

"Well, other then the fact that your surprise party is ruined, my ankle feels like it's been run over by Andre's cart, and my self esteem has plummeted, then really no reason at all!" Kim let out a soft noise took his boyfriend from Marc and Luka, holding him up in a tight hug. Maybe a little too tight, but Nath didn't care. He gratefully excepted the embrace as he was half dragged to the living room and set down on the couch, Alix grabbing an ice pack and giving it to the adult.

He set his ankle on the table and sniffled, wiping his nose while placing the ice on his injured leg.

"There! That should solve the ankle problem!" Kim announced with a wide smile and an accomplished glint in his eyes. "And I can leave for a second and come back when you guys are ready, so I can still be surprised!"

"No, Kim it's okay-" Mari tried, but she knew better to tell Kim to stop doing what he wanted too.

"Text me when you guys are ready!" And with that he ran out of the apartment, waiting outside the door for his call back inside.

The group of friends blinked a couple times before they burst into laughter, barely comprehending what just happened. They did end up getting control, mostly because Luka had to reel them in, but the air was more light and less stressful then before. Everyone, minus Nathaniel who was still on the couch, began to finish what they started. It wasn't long until all the decorations were finally up, including the banner, with nobody else getting hurt.

Nath giggled as Marc turned off the lights, making the room a dull darkness. All the adults went into hiding, whereas Nathaniel only threw a blanket on top of himself as he couldn't move from the furniture without somebody's help. He texted his love and waited for the door to open, nearly gut laughing at Marinette shhing Nino for whispering to himself.

Finally, a beam of light made itself known, indicating that the door had been open. Kim skipped into the room looking around for the light switch. He flicked it on and all at once everybody jumped out of their hiding places.

"CONGRATULATIONS ON THE WIN KIM!" They all shouted at once, and even if the man was expecting it, he still startled and looked genuine shocked.

"Wow! You guy's did all of this!" He gasped and turned to the kitchen (their apartment was so small that nearly everything was open) where a cake sat in the middle of the counter, and with red icing it spelled out the date and time of his win. "Thank you so much!"

Kim opened his arms and one by one each person flocked towards him, smiling and joining the group hug. Not one to lie, Nathaniel did feel a little left out. He watched the hug go on until they all disbanded and Kim trotted over to his boyfriend like a content golden retriever; he didn't hesitate to smile as well, so in love it hurt. The swimmer leaned down and carefully picked up his lover, sitting on the couch with him in his lap. Even after years of doing this, it never failed to turn the shorter's face as red as his hair.

The night was still young when the party had finished; the cake was eaten, the replay of the win was played on the TV, and even gifts were shared. It wasn't long until everybody had to leave, Alix retiring into her room, calling it "her burrow" for some reason. That left Kim and Nathaniel sitting on the couch together, Nath still on the others lap, cheek resting contently on the other's broad chest. He was staring out the window, following the stars and their constellations, when it hit him. It was like a large bat had whammed him in the head, knocking his thoughts back into place.

"Shit!" he muttered, hitting his forehead gently against the others peck. There was a confused noise from Kim as he placed a hand on top of the redheads hair, petting him in a way.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Does your ankle still hurt? Cause I can get more ice-"

"No, no thanks Kim, but it's something different I have in mind."

"Oh," he simply stated. They sat in silence once more before Nath spoke up again.

"I had this whole date planned. Y'know, I rented a boat and everything! But I guess we can't exactly get there considering," he trailed off as he pointed to his ankle, which was wrapped in duck tape and pure ice. Kim made another reassuring noise before suddenly standing up, holding his boyfriend bridal style as said man clutched tightly to his broad shoulders.

"Kim where are we going?!" Nath asked, nearly screaming as Kim began to run out of the house, unintentionally bouncing the other in the process and slightly irritating his injury.

"We aren't going to miss that date! Just tell me where to go!" The taller cried, running in place as Nathaniel got over the shock of what was happening. Not too long after getting his head screwed back on straight (the only straight thing about him) did the redhead direct his lover where to go, his knuckles turning white for how hard he was holding onto the others shoulders.

Less then twenty minutes later the two found themselves at a small rented boat on one of the rivers in their city. It could only fit a tiny table with two chair's with enough leg room for them both, but is was cozy. The table had a red cloth covering it and a lit electronic candelabrum. Kim gasped when he saw it, eye's shining like stars. Carefully, he set down his boyfriend onto one of the chairs, pressing their lips together for a quick kiss before he sat in a chair across from him, placing the hurt ankle on his lap.

They sat there together, talking about everything and nothing at the same time, laughing and grinning in content. Time passing was only an illusion, cause all they needed was each other. At one point there was a lull in the conversation where they only admired the other, Nathaniel getting lost in Kim's sparkling silver eyes. They were as beautiful as the moon but as playful as a dog's. They were as deep as a swimming pool with an endless bottom, and the artist would only love to dive deep into them and never come back up for air.

He giggled when he realized what he was thinking, Marc really was rubbing off onto him!

"-and I was wondering, Nath," Kim had said, the adult in question only then realizing that he was saying something. "We've been together since our school years and I want to spend all my day's together with you!"

Nathaniel straightened as he watched Kim reach into his back pocket, pulling out a small velvet box. He opened it to reveal wedding ring with a gold band, the gem in the middle was pitch black with white diamonds on each side. It must have cost him a fortune!

"Will you marry me!?" He asked, grinning. The crickets played their song as Nath only stared at the jewelry. He knew he should've been crying and overjoyed, except he wasn't. He only laughed! As he watched Kim's face fall he too reached into his pocket to reveal a ring, but it was silver with their anniversary date etched into the inside.

"OH MY GOSH!" The taller exclaimed, putting his ring down and taking the one in his boyfriends hand into his own. "GREAT MIND'S THINK ALIKE!"

"So, my Love, is that a yes?" The redhead asked, trying to look cool but freaking out inside.

"YES!!" 

* * *

"And that's how me and your Papa ended up getting engaged!" Nath finished now, also finishing the braid he was doing in his son's hair. Kylo giggled and launched onto his Dad for a hug, thanking him for the hair.

"And then you two had me and you lived happily ever after, right?" The eight year old asked.

"Yes! And I am thankful everyday that we did! Now, why don't you go grab a book so I can read it to you, okay?" The father said, watching as his son lit up and ran off.

"I would say yes over again, by the way," came a very familiar voice from the hallway. Turning around Nathaniel nearly melted at the soft look his husband was giving him. He stalked forward and leaned down until the two were only inches away from each other.

"As would I..." Finally, the two locked lips, savoring each others love. They could hear their child groaning in the background, but right now they didn't care, cause they loved each other and they were not afraid to show it.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Kopy,  
> I severely hope you like this. I really look up to you and admire what you do and all your work is amazing. I hope to get mine up to your level one day!! Thank you for being an awesome person, I thank my lucky stars that I can call you my friend, because before i met you I thought you were just going to be another idol I will never meet. But yet...here we are!! I love you a lot, and wish you the best. < 3


End file.
